Detention
by GwenandKevin09
Summary: Read n Enjoy  LEMON


Sam's POV, Italics are her thoughts (you all know me by now, so...) 3:15 PM, Wenesday "This is your fault, you know." I said to Danny who was sitting across from me in the Library. we were in Detention. "Sorry, but I really think teachers shouldn't curse out the students for getting the awnser wrong. " He replied while folding his arms across his cheast.

"But you didn't have to get me involved." I protested.

'' is a bitch sometimes." he muttered.

"how much longer do we have left?" I asked.

"An hour and a half." he awnsered.

Tucker was lucky he had the flu and is at home, leaving the two of us in the library which now has a second floor that was put in sophmore year.

"Can't you phase us out of hear?" I asked. He shook his head. "Little mishap with my Dad's invention, whatever it did, I'm as human now like when I was younger." he sighed.

"So what do you wanna do?" He asked looking around. "I don't know, but I'm going Upstairs, maybe find that book that Lancer was talking about." I said getting up from my Table and walking up the stairs.

Truth is, there is no book, I just want him to follow me.

so that you could do what?

I'm not telling you.

You two hooked up a year ago, now what are you going to do?

Afew minutes later I hear someone coming up the stairs and someone calling my name. "Sam?"

"I'm right here." I called back from the back of the library, sitting on top of a desk behind two large bookcases, which I moved to give us privacy.

"you okay, baby?" he asked coming closer. I nodded, stood up, and kissed him on the cheek. he smiled and kissed my on my lips, his tonuge begging for my lips to open up. I did and our tounges played seducively while his hands wondered around my back, slowly going downward towards my Butt.

Gently running his hands over it while I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him closer, feeling something popping out of his jeans.

It's working.

I let out a soft gasp as he squeezed my butt and then Pulled away, and looked into my eyes, glazed with lust, and gave me a questioning look.

do you want to?

Yeah!

I nodded and continued to kiss him passionately. He happily kissed me back and layed me down on theTable, he was on top, slowly slipping his hands under my shirt, and undoing my bra, and pulling off my top.

did he just do that with one hand? he's good!

you two have been going out for a year, he's been to second base dozens of times.

Dannysurveyed her naked chest and smiled.

His finger slowly traced around one of myvery erect nipples, leaving a small trail of goose bumps in its absence. Danny smiled at My reaction and kissed it tenderly. I squirmed under the touch of his velvet-lips, in My mind pleading for more. My back arched suddenly as his teeth grazed the pink bud and soon he covered it completely with his mouth. He groaned as My hands went to the back of his head, pressing his face further into her flesh.

"Danny..." I moaned. quietly as he switched Boobs. I closed my eyes.

It feels so so so good.

Then, He went back up and kissed me tenderly. I squirmed again, feeling his erection pressing against my skirt.

His hands slowly trailed up my skirt and touched a very wet part of my pantie right where a little nub was, one that I wanted him desperately to touch. I moaned, he stopped kissing me and kissed my neck as he traced the lining of my pantie, teasing me.

"Danny..." I moaned again, he took the hint, and took my underwear off, leaving me in shoes, but I took them off, laying completely nude on the table underneath me. Danny smiled. his fingers going over the smooth, wet flesh and rubbing his fingers on the small nub, making me arch my back in pleasure. he pulled awya and took off his shirt and pants, revealing a huge erection popping out of his boxers.

he has a Six-Pack! thank god he's a ghost fighter!

He gotback on me and growled at my wet naked flesh right under his erection. He continued to rub where he did before and then insreted his index finger inside me. "Ohh, Danny." I said softly as he moved around his finger, then took it out, and slowly pushing it back in, over and over and over again. I felt something comming, I moaned. "Danny, don't stop." I said to him.

"I won't baby." he saidkissing me.

I gladly kissed him back as he inserted another finger, moving it around. The feeling got stronger, I could feel it comming. It was an overwhelming feeling. I started Panting silently as my heart rushed and a moan escaped my lips again. "Danny..Danny..ohhh."

"you like that, samie?" he asked pumping and moving his fingers in and out of me. I nodded. His hand went back down to The nub and started rubbing again making me moan in pleasure, "Danny!"

He lowered his head down to my wetness, and I felt his fingers leave and his tounge slowly make it's way through, licking the little nub, and the slipping his tounge in me, sucking lightly.

That growing sensation finally came, my heart pounding, I arched my back one final time.

"DANNY!" I groaned as I felt a rush of wetness on my inner thighs. The feeling was one, kind of indescribable one, but I knew one thing.

I want it again!

"Danny, That was incredible, how did you learn how to do that?" I asked looking into his saphire blue eyes. He grinned. "you really wanna know how I knew all the right places?"

I nodded and added "I asked, didn't I?" while moving so that I can be on top of him so that I could be exactly on the large Bump in his Boxers. He groaned quietly. I started to grind on him, pushing myself on top of his hard, and whispored to his ear,

"Tell me how did know." in a low seductivve tone that seemed to work because I felt something move down there.

His breathing became heavier and he said "Porn." I stopped Grinding, looked at him and laughed. "okay, okay, I've been wanting to do that to you for a long time, I was just waiting untill you wanted to." He said while groaning and I slipped my hand under his boxers and rubbed the head of His hard.

"Sam..." he said softly. I felt really happy to be the only one that could make him feel this way. I stroked the sides of his hard, running my fingertips all over it, and rubbing my thumb on his shaft, making him say my name again.

I know what I wanted to do. He slipped off his Boxers and I saw it.

WOW!

I started to go down, making him give me a questioning look, but it went away once I gripped it, and Started running My hand up and Down it, slowly at first, with one hand, but with my other hand circled the head with my index he moved it.

"Sam..." he mumbled.

ohhh, I know what he wants.

I moved my lips on to the head, slowly circling my tonuge around it, then moved all of it in my mouth.

He groaned, I put the sh in my mouth, leaving the rest of his hard wet, I ran my hand up and down it just like before, but I started to go alittle faster. Danny groaned again.

"Sammie..." he said once he came in my mouth. I some of it as some ran down my chin. I took it out of my mouth and looked at him, who wrapped me in his arms around my waist and pulled me close to him. I spread my legs alittle to make that go in between my legs. I felt so wet, but when I felt his long, warm, hard right there.

"Danny, I want it, I want you, baby." I said looking up into his eyes, for a moment, the lust in his eyes disapeared and sincerity replaced it. "Are you sure?" he asked looking at me. I breathed in slowly, gave it one more thought,

you could get Pregnant.

I want Danny to be the father.

you absolutely sure?

yes.

I nodded and smiled. We kissed again, as we lay on the table again. I was under him, as he looked at me one more time, and slowly, but so so SO so so painfully entered me. The pain, which I thought would last forever, didn't. I pleaded Danny to stay still because it Hurt so badly, I wanted to Scream in excruciating pain, but when it went away, I was left with the most incredible sensation. and I wanted more of it.

I gave danny the signal to move, and he did. He pushed it in me slowly...and then took it out...and pushed it back in alittle faster...it felt so good. I moaned. "Danny, ohh, Danny.." I said as his thrusts increased.

Faster..and faster...I felt the feeling that I felt earlier, it was comming again, I can feel it building up again. I wanted to feel that incredible feeling again.

"Faster, baby..."

Danny was pretty close to comming again, he said my name as he kept pushing it in and out of me, over and over again.

"OoOh Danny! faster...harder!" I cried as I felt it about to happen, I could tell he was about to come. he moaned "sammie..Ah..so..tight..." he pushed into me harder.

we cried eachother's name in unison as I felt everything rush out of pulled out of of me, smiling, and he kissed me. He was still hard, I could see.

"Danny, I love you soo much." I said panting lightly.

"I love you too, sam." he said hugging me. he mumbled something.

"what did you say?" I asked getting my underwear and bra.

I don't have to...never mind, it's embarrassing." he said. I frowned. "After what we did, you wanna start keeping things from me?" he frowned.

"It's not big, I was going to say, that now that we did that, I dont...have to...jack off about doing this, now I can jack off about how we did it, and how good you made it feel." he said smiling and blushing while he pulled on his boxers. By now I had my top and skirt on and I was putting on my shoes.

I got up and kissed him lightly, but he started to kiss me again like before, and he was starting to get hard again. I pulled away. "Not so soon, what time is it?" I asked. He looked at his watch."

"Detention is over in 3 minutes...you know I can do it in 3 minutes." he said half smiling. I kissed him again. "That felt so good, baby. I'm glad my first time was with you." Isaid to him. "he hugged me again, "I'm glad too, and I love you too."

we pushed the book cases and stuff back to wherethey were before, and left when our teacher came in and told us to leave. as we walked out, I asked Danny if he wanted to go to my house.

"My parents get home late tonight, and I have some condoms I got from sex-ed yesterday," I said hoping he'd take the hint, he did. "I thought you said, not so soon, not that I don't want to." he said walking out the front doors if the school.

"yeah, well, I said that becuase we didn't have any protection, and I couldn't wait to go home, I wanted you then and...I want you now." I said while looking in his eyes. he smiled.

"look on the bright side, you could jack off about how many times we did it!" I joked. "that's a great Idea!" he said laughing. He held my hand as we walked in the direction of my house.

Sam's POV, Italics are her thoughts (you all know me by now, so...)  
Danny and I raced to my room and when we got there, we started making out. I felt him Getting Hard, I told him to sit on my bed and wait for a second.

"Lay on my bed, but only with your Boxers on, I have something for us." I smiled deviously. he kissed me one more time and he started to undress. I looked through my closet in a small box with Condoms and fuzzy hand cuffs, I put the box on the side of the bed, and showed Danny the Handcuffs.

"Wow, Sam, really?" he asked looking at me wide-eyed. "yeah, so give me your hands," I instucted taking his hands and hand cuffing them to the bars on the head rest. I started to undress again, leaving Me in just underwear.

"mmm, Sam, you are so sexy." Danny moaned when I sat on his crotch feeling his hard warm dick.

I smirked.

"So, baby, what do you want to do?" I asked teasingly tracing my fingers over his Abs near a warm area. he groaned. "You, baby, I want to do you." he said bitting his lip feeling my hands run over his hard softly.

"How bad do you want me?" I asked again rubbing against it. he moved it. "So, so, so,so Badly sammie." He anwsered.

"Well, I'm not going to do anything untill you beg me to." I said rubbing softly his hard over his boxers.

"I'm not going to Beg..." he trailed off as I went under his boxers and ran my hand up and down his hard slowly, running my thumb over the head.

"Sammie, sam, rub it faster..." he pleaded. "that's pleading, I want to hear you beg." I smirked.

He groaned. "Please sammie, I'm begging you.." he laughed lightly. I giggled and ran my hands over his cheast.

"what will you do when I un-hancuff you?" I asked sitting right on top of his hard and rubbing against it.

"Let me show you." he replied with lust in his eyes. I leaned down and kissed him gently, running my tounge slowly around his, closing my eyes, satying there for a few mintues until I felt something move.

I then got up un-handcuffed him and the second he was free, he pounced on me and kissed me passionately, un-doing my bra, and slowly going down my neck. I closed my eyes, and moaned softly. this feeling was so incredible. His hands were roaming freely around my tummy and down to my very wet special area.

"You have no idea how badly I want you right now." Danny growled huskily. I smiled and groaned softly as he slowly crept his hand down to my panties. I bit my lip as my heart started to race. His fingers slowly ran across the sensitive nub that was begging for more. "Danny." I let out a sigh. He grinned as he leaned in to kiss me and took off my panties and teased me again.

I smiled as he moved his fingers slowly around my wetness. 


End file.
